


One Arrow, One Shot, and One. Single. Kill.

by Stuckyforever03



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deaf Character, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm sick and twisted - Freeform, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Partial Blindness, Romanian character, Sign Language, The Author Regrets Nothing, actual book, crazy universe, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyforever03/pseuds/Stuckyforever03
Summary: Friendly romanian child, Lucian, has been in the same school system for forever. One day when a new deaf kid comes to school, they both quickly become great friends. Lucian of course has to shoot the stupid arrow for his 18th birthday but with this arrow becomes very unexpected results...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy

 

 

  
Everyone, at the age of eighteen, shoots a mystical arrow. This arrow is presumed to kill the person who kills you, 3 seconds before they get the chance. It’s an old tradition that know one actually know the origin of but interesting all the same. Doing this had saved a little boy’s mother.

The little boy, Lucian Rataro had only been 4 at the time and his father and progressively gotten abusive. That night he had come home from the bar drunk. A physical fight ensued between Lucian’s mother and father before his father was impaled through the chest with a glimmering arrow. Lucian and his mother, Natalia, moved to a deep mountainous area shortly after that, wanting to get away from the real life nightmares both had encountered.

Lucian loved his mother very dearly, that is until something unspeakable happens and his mother doesn’t support his decision. You see, Lucian’s cousin, Simon, had always been overly sexual with Lucian when his parents and family weren’t around. One day things got a little out of hand, Lucian had tried to fight back but was punched in the face and pinned down. Simon then proceeded to do things that Lucian would never forget. It always haunted his memory and he still couldn’t ever get away from that, as he saw Simon everyday. One day he couldn’t take it anymore and decided to address the problem to his mother. Natalia only replied with a question, asking why Simon would ever do something like that. She didn’t believe Lucian, but he couldn’t exactly blame her.

A few years later and Lucian just packed up his this and moved out to live in the open wilderness. He was still going to school to follow his dreams of being a paramedic but he couldn’t be around Simon without vivid flashback occuring of that incident. In the wild he learned that a weapon was always needed when he was out.

Going to school and having to pay for your own education is difficult enough without having to also pay for all of your food, clothing, and other life essentials, this was definitely something Lucian learned early on. Having left the family, his mom stopped paying for his education and therefore he was now living in the wild, paying for his education… which is a lot if you didn’t know adding up to about $10,650 per year. That one top of food and other life essentials, he was having a hard time living like he wanted to. These things brought him to make a short-term goal and a long-term goal. Lucian wrote them down on a sheet of paper and always had it in his pocket to remind him of the things he wanted to accomplish.

It was sophomore year, and he was taking math, chemistry, and biology. Finally having finances starting to settle from the job of part time work at a grocery store. He had started to finally feel good about his life again. Until he realized he was almost 18, which meant he would soon have to shoot that stupid arrow. Lucian had never truly believed he really needed to do that but EVERYBODY did it when they turned 18. There was no getting out of it. Although he thought it was stupid, he didn’t quite see that it would save his life. He wasn’t worried about that. Right now he was a little more focused on the new kid at school. A shorter boy… boy? Maybe. He had bluish black hair that went perfectly with his gunmetal blue eyes. The smaller child seemed very timid, so the first time Lucian approached the boy he walked over cautiously, being very careful not to scare him.

“Hi, I’m… um, Lucian. What’s your name?” Lucian asked the boy. The boy hadn’t even noticed that Lucian was talking to him. To get his attention, Lucian tapped the small figure beside him on the shoulder. Lucian felt overly bad when the boy visibly flinched away from the touch, big blue eyes looking up at Lucian. The boy was holding a small notepad, tanned leather filled with pages of small poems and short stories. Lucian motioned to the notepad when he realized that something was up with the kid, trying to help him understand that Lucian wanted to understand what, if anything, was wrong with the jumpy boy. The small boy smiled and nodded, opening his notepad to write something down. Lucian glances over the boy’s shoulder, to see if he could tell what was being said, but as soon as blue eyes met his purple and blue ones he got scared and glanced around the name.

Once the short boy was done writing he tapped Lucian on his shoulder to show him the notebook.

  
I’m deaf, sorry if you said something I couldn’t hear :/ but, my name’s Andrew. Also, you are really tall…

Andrew’s eyes searched Lucian’s face as he read. Lucian began to smile, happy that he took that lesson in sign language when he was much younger.

“I’m Lucian, pronounced Luchian… not that that would exactly matter” Lucian tried to sign out from knowledge and the smile on Andrew’s face showed that he was either getting most of it right or that he looked like a fool. Little did Lucian know that it was neither, but it was the fact that a random guy that he had just met was talking to him and actually knew sign language, even if he did look a little goofy trying to remember what everything was. “And it’s ok Andrew. It’s one of those things that you usually can’t see when you just look at someone. Hey, so… you’re new here, you maybe wanna be friends?” Lucian signed almost perfectly only screwing up and the end there a little ending with a shrug. Andrew smiled very big laughing a little at the small mess up at the end and the shrug.

“Absolutely! I feel like this will be a great friendship. Thanks for coming up and talking to the new kid… and for not leaving after you found out about me being deaf. Although there are alot of things that you still don’t know about me. We’ll have to get to that eventually” Andrew laughed at the end, mostly out of awkwardness. The bell rang and Lucian had to explain to Andrew that it was time to go to class. Andrew had no clue where his first class is, so Lucian took him to the office to find out where his first class is.

“Wait, she is supposed to be deaf… how could you understand her?” The office receptionist asked before handing Andrew’s schedule to Lucian. Lucian gives Andrew a confused look as to why they called the short boy a she. Andrew was just as confused cause he didn’t hear any of the conversation.

“ I just know sign language, my grandparents taught it to me at a young age.” The lady nodded and the boy’s left. “What was with them calling you she?” Lucian signed once they were far enough away. Andrew just hung his head.

“This is one of the things you don’t exactly know about me… I’m biologically a girl but identify as a male. Technically that makes me a trans-boy but I don’t like labels. Sorry you had to find out this way” Andrew signed now looking up even once. Andrew almost ran into the door to his classroom, but Lucian had caught him. They walked in and Lucian explained to the teacher the situation with the whole not a girl like on the roster, and goes by Andrew thing. The teacher nodded him and asked him to come back to help him out with Andrew after this period was over.

Lucian sat in his seat and just casually waited. This period was already almost over due to him helping out Andrew. This was math, one of the most important courses he had to take to fulfill his dreams. He’d have to get notes from one of his friends, James. James and Lucian had been friends since kindergarten. By 4th grade, James was bringing Jet, his service dog, to school because of some serious psychological and mobility issues. Jet was cool and Lucian respected the fact that James needed him, unlike most people. James had shiny Jade eyes that matched his ginger hair wonderfully.

The bell rang, snapping Lucian out of his thoughts so he could gather up his materials that he would need for later and then raced down to Mr. Slasor’s room. Of course his path was stopped briefly when he tripped and fell flat on his face, being swiftly helped up by the highschool poet. Most people didn’t exactly like them too well but they were one of Lucian’s two friends.

“ You all good there Lucian? What happened? And why on Earth are you running through the hall?” Sebastian quickly checked out everything with Lucian to make sure he didn’t have a concussion or anything of the sort.

“Yea, thanks pal. I think I just tripped over myself and the reason I’m running through the hall is because Mr. Slasor had called me down to his room.” Lucian was swatting away at the hands checking out his body. Sebastian gave him a weird look at that but Lucian was already off again before he could even see that look.

He finally reached the room and saw Andrew and Mr. Slasor sitting talking a little. Slasor turned to look at Lucian motioning for him to come into the room.

“I was just telling Andrew that I had talked to the principle and we both agreed that it would be a great idea for you to give Andrew a quick tour of the school since you’re one of the only one’s here who has great grades and knows sign language so you can help him and it wouldn’t cost you too much. So if you’re up for it, you have the rest of the day to show Andrew around school” Mr. Slasor told Lucian once he was next to where Andrew was standing. Lucian gave Mr. Slasor a quick nod and walked out with Andrew.

They spent a little while touring the school, one of them every now and then making a joke and filling the halls with their laughs.

“Thanks for showing me around Lucian, it’s nice to have someone that isn’t deaf be able to understand me and want to be friends with me. Especially someone like you… “ Andrew signed to Lucian. Lucian cocked his head.

“What do you mean someone like me?” Lucian asked, obviously oblivious to his jock like looks and pretty much everything about him.

“I mean someone that looks like a jock. Why did you want to be friends in the first place? I mean… a deaf friend is kind of hard to deal with daily” Andrew asked, coming off a little rude but meaning as a serious legitimate question. Lucian looked very deep in thought for a while but kind of just started walking away slowly.

“I just… one, saw someone who looked like they could really use a friend and someone who could help them out, and two, a person like me. With a not exactly visible disability.” Andrew cocked his head slightly. “ I have slight glaucoma… in my right eye and it is constantly getting worse. No one wants to be friends with me either, Andrew. So I get where you are coming from with asking why I would want to but just know that I will always be a friend in you need it.” Lucian smiles kind of sadly towards Andrew and continues the tour.

The bell that releases the students rings and everyone comes running out screaming. Lucian walk down to a small ice cream place with Seb after school.

“Andrew this is my only other friend, Sebastian. He know a little sign language so I can translate whenever he’s around for both you and him.” Sebastian holds out a hand to Andrew to shake. An awkward hand shake but still a handshake. At least it was something. The three just sat in there for a little while conversing and joking and having an overall good time but all good things come to an end at some point.

“Sorry guys, but my mom texted me to come home. I’ve gotta go. See you two tomorrow?” Seb asks. Andrew smiles and nods, Lucian following suit. Everyone gets up so Lucian can walk Andrew home. Hugs are exchanged and the boys part.

Andrew lived in a house not far from where Lucian had built his own. Lucian found this very useful.

“Bye, Andrew. I’ll see you tomorrow and I could walk you to school if you’d like.” Andrew smiles again and nods before hugging Lucian very tightly. Lucian is a little startled at first but gives in and hugs back before leaving to go home. Today had been a good day, and was about to get better.

Lucian ended up having his favorite meal that night, turkey burgers over a nice fire. The occasional animal would come over but none really stayed… except one. It was a small cougar cub that had been rescued from a rose bush a few days prior by Lucian after his mother had left it there. Ever since then, every night the cub would come and spend the night with Lucian. Lucian decided tonight to bring it inside and practically just keep it there since it was never far from his house in the first place. Sure he was crazy but why not, the cub was too small to kill any prey for itself and had been abandoned by its mother. So they slept in the same room that night. Lucian loved the small cat and the small predator loved him right back.

    


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> normal day? not a chance :P

Virgil, Lucian’s cougar, had been pawing at Lucian’s chest for the past 5 minutes. Virgil really, really needed to get outside to use the bathroom and this was how the 35 lbs cub showed his best human friend. Lucian finally gave in, deciding it’d maybe be a good day to take Andrew up to the mountains on his morning walk this time with Virgil. Getting up was the difficult part after Virgil got excited. He was much like a small dog sometimes, but that’s what made life with him so entertaining.

 

Lucian, once finally up, got his large cat some food for the morning and went to get dressed. The usual Saturday outfit is what he had at first planned on wearing, but after stepping one single foot out of his house, he turned right back to go change into something a little less warm. Lucian decided on a plain slate grey t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts to start off his day of adventures.

 

Once he had gotten Virgil ready for their daily hike, he started his trek off to his friend’s house. The same friend that he had only met 2 months ago but they were completely inseparable. This was the first time Andrew would even meet the cougar.

 

Lucian tightened his grip on Virgil’s leash as the approached Andrew’s house, unsure of how Virgil would react to another human being anywhere near him or himself. Within one knock of the door, it swung open to show a slender boy, smaller than Andrew, maybe his younger brother.

 

“I came to get Andrew? I’m one of his friends.” The boy sighs and rolled his eyes.

 

“Alexandrea, your boyfriend is here.” The boy called over his shoulder. Lucian went completely red. He heard a soft laugh from upstairs that he recognized as Andrew’s adorable laugh followed by footsteps coming down the stairs. Andrew appeared in front of the door, pushing his brother to the side and walking outside.

 

“Hey, Lucian. Who’s this big guy?” Andrew asks walking over the investigate the predator. This astonishes Lucian, as most people would be terrified even in the vision of such predator but here he was, watching his deaf best friend make friends with his favorite creature ever. All he could do is smile as Virgil reaches up to grab Andrew by the neck and drag him down so he could lick his face and show the most affection for the small boy he could.

 

“This is Virgil, a cougar cub that I rescued a few days before we met from a rose bush his mother abandoned him in. He hasn’t left me since then. I actually was coming to ask you if you wanted to accompany me in taking a hike with him this morning?” Lucian asks after Andrew turns back to him. Andrew nods frantically hugging the big cat and then his friend, before rushing inside to change his clothes.

 

“Well, I guess you like Andrew, huh Virge? I guess that’s a good thing cause I do too. Well you know… in a friend way. He’s a great friend” Virgil gave him a quick look but curled up his lap while they waited for Andrew to return. Andrew returned with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. “You don’t think you’ll get hot in jeans?” Andrew shakes his head in response to the question. Lucian shrugs and they head off to the mountains.

 

“Really? Your own brother did that? Why would he do something like that?”Lucian signs and Andrew shrugs, the both having a complete laughing fit on the top of a mountain that Virgil had wanted to stop and investigate for a little while. The boys had been there for 5 minutes just laughing and joking around. Telling each other really embarrassing stories. This was what true friendship felt like and Lucian loved the feeling of having so much trust in one person who is able to trust him the same amount if not more.

 

Virgil finally came back when it had been around 30 minutes, and the boys were on the ground rolling in the grass. The Cougar went over and pounced on the two boys. A loud ‘oof’ came out from both boy’s mouths. Lucian laughs getting up and helping Andrew up so they can start heading back.

 

“So, you live alone? You pay for everything on your own and cook everything for yourself? And all while also caring for a cougar cub? You are truly an inspiration Lucian” Lucian blushes slightly but shakes his head.

 

“You are a smart capable deaf boy stuck in a girl’s body. You go through so much every day, dude. I look up to you everyday when I see everything you do and how you never let your deafness substantially affect your everyday life. It’s amazing to watch you roll with the punches every day and still be able to joke around and be happy and smile.” Lucian explains seriously to Andrew as they reach his house. “You wanna come over for dinner later? Or do you have to have dinner with your family? Either way, it’s fine but I just figured you might like to get away from that house you’re always cooped up in all the time even for just a little while.” Andrew thinks for a few seconds before walking into his house without saying bye to Lucian.

 

Lucian was about to leave before Andrew came back out and told him he just had to ask his parents first and that they said it was okay.

 

“Awesome, so see you around 6-ish?” Andrew nods and they share a quick hug. Lucian goes home to drop Virgil off and then walks out to town to get whatever he might need for his meal tonight. It wasn’t even noon of course but Lucian wanted to be prepared. This would be the first time he would have come over to visit his house.

 

“What the hell would someone like him enjoy? Screw this. I don’t know what I should make for dinner. Andrew would probably say he liked it no matter what… that’s just the type of person he is.” Lucian thinks to himself and possibly says out loud as well judging by the super weird looks he’s getting. Lucian remembers that Andrew had once said that he is vegetarian so he had to take that into serious consideration while choosing food. It was vegetarian, right? Or had it been vegan? Geez, he can’t remember. _We should probably go with vegan just to be safe…_ Lucian thinks before thinking about any meals he knows that may be vegan.

 

He finally walks out with all the ingredients to make a meal that he had personally loved and thought Andrew might like called vegan Thai lemongrass coconut curry soup. He didn’t need too much for it, as he already had most of the things he needed. It was a good idea to cook in tonight as it was supposed to rain and Lucian wouldn’t be able to cook in the rain.

 

Upon arriving home, Virgil greeted him happily. _Maybe a little too happily_ Lucian thinks as he is tackled to the floor by his feline friend. Virgil wasn’t too big yet, he just had a lot of spring in his pounce. Virgil backed off Lucian so he could get up, but not before the two shared a sweet hug. Lucian set everything on the counter and went off to play with Virgil a little so he could focus on cooking while Virgil took a cat nap. The usual tug-of-war and a few games of fetch later and the kitchen was covered in food and ingredients. _Time to get to work._ Lucian spends hours cooking and cleaning, just making sure everything was acceptable for company.

 

6 rolls around and Lucian goes into a full panic mode. _What if he hates it? What if he forgets? What if I make a fool of myself? Why do I care so much if he’s just my friend? What if-_

 

**Ding-dong**

 

Well, there’s no going back now for Lucian. He cooly walks over to open the door, but briefly being blocked by Virgil. Virgil jumps at the door trying to get outside to see who it is outside. Lucian pushes Virgil back and opens the door to see Andrew. His blue-black hair all gelled up and glistening in the evening sunlight. He was wearing a navy blue sweater over a white button-up paired with a pair of blue jeans and maroon converse.

 

“Hello? Earth to Lucian. You gonna let me in or just stare at me the whole time?” Andrew signed jokingly, laughing a little at the end. Lucian smiles and steps back to let Andrew in.

 

“Sorry, just you look really nice and I am in a hoodie and a pair of jeans.” Lucian comments as Andrew sits down at the table. Lucian’s house is impeccable and smells like Thai food. Virgil stalks over to Andrew tiredly and lays his head on Andrew’s lap. It’s odd that the predator likes someone so much, especially because he has just met Andrew earlier this morning. Lucian walked over with food and Virgil took this as his cue to go back to the bed and fall back asleep.

 

“I couldn’t remember if you had said you were vegan or vegetarian, so just to be safe I made a dish I figured you’d like either way. It’s vegan Thai lemongrass coconut curry soup… man, that’s a mouthful… or would it be considered a handful?” Lucian jokes. Andrew laughs for a few seconds, not too long but long enough to sound genuine.

 

“You’re mom did what? Lucian that’s horrible” that had gotten done with the meal and were chatting on the couch when Andrew had brought up why Lucian lives on his own. That’s when Lucian told him **_part_ ** of the reason. Only explaining that his family had done something not very pleasurable and his mom still made him see that family member so he moved out.

 

“It’s over now and I try not to focus on stuff like that. Now I have great friends, a steady income, pretty good education and the most epic pet ever. I mean, how can you beat a _cougar_?” Andrew blushed at the friend part. He had never had someone refer to him as great or really even a friend. Lucian was probably the best thing to happen to him, maybe he was starting to kind of like him but that would most likely ruin their friendship so if it was he had to keep it a secret for as long as possible.

 

The night went on but everything good has to end at some point so the friends had to part. Andrew walked home and Lucian went to go get ready for sleep. He threw off his shirt and got in the shower really fast so he could get to bed. It was already 11:30 at night and he had to go to work tomorrow. The shower was nice though, helped relieve a lot of stress he didn’t realize he had and didn’t know why he had. Lucian had almost gotten into bed for the night when he heard a knock at the door. Confusion filled his mindscape and nerves. Virgil seemed a little more aggressive towards the door this time, which was even more unlike him than when he laid his head on Andrew’s lap which was highly worrisome.

 

Lucian cautiously walked over to open the door, to find Andrew. This time there wasn’t a smile or that sparkle in his eye. No. He had a black eye and a cut lip. His nose was bleeding profusely and there were tears rolling down his face. Lucian brought him into his house, fast. Speeding to get a wet rag and bag of ice, and locking Virgil in his room because Virgil was now overly unpredictable.

 

“Andrew, what happened? Whose butt do I have to kick tonight?” Lucian says fully serious. Andrew was special to him and he wasn’t going to let his friend be beat up like this and not have any revenge on whoever did it to him.

 

“I’ll tell you later, but can I sleep here tonight?” Andrew was still crying but was little cleaner now that Lucian had taken care of him. Lucian was a great friend and always would be. Lucian nods and goes to check on Virgil quickly to make sure the door wasn’t torn to shreds. Much to his surprise, the door didn’t have a single mark on it but Virgil was sulking on the other side of the door. Lucian let Virgil out and grabbed a few blankets and a pillow off his bed to give Andrew for the night, along with a hoodie that would be way too big on him so he could get out of the clothing he was currently wearing.

 

“ Actually… if it’s not weird… I was hoping I could actually sleep in the bed with you? I would feel a little safer is all so you don’t have to but I just wanted to ask…” Andrew asks awkwardly. Lucian looks very surprised but complies with the boy’s wishes. Lucian walks over and gets into the bed like he normally would and Virgil joins him. Andrew followed not far behind the two in Lucian’s way too oversized hoodie. He crawled under the covers and was fast asleep within a few minutes. Lucian lay beside the boy, stroking his soft hair and wondering who had hurt him and why.

 

They lay together like that for a short while until Andrew unconsciously cuddles really close up against Lucian, who just holds him tighter and eventually falls asleep like that but after a very long time. He wasn’t used to having someone next to him while he slept, it felt really unusual but he had work the next morning and had to interrogate Andrew about what had happened the night before tomorrow so he would seriously need sleep tonight.

 

When Lucian woke up, he found that at some point Andrew had most likely left him. He had no idea why he would but Lucian just went about his day, as he had Andrew’s number to invite him over later to talk.

 

He had to rush out the door so he wouldn’t be late this morning for work, so coffee wasn’t going to be an option. Oh, today was going to be rough...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope anyone who is reading this, enjoys it :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A not so great start to a confusing and frustrating day is what it seems is becoming daily for Lucian. 
> 
>  
> 
> But Virgil is still a pure boi

“So, we just got our puppy and my son doesn’t know what to name the poor thing. Do you have any ideas?” Lucian just looks at the lady in amazement that she would ask him what they should name a dog much less name a dog that wasn’t even there. Lucian just shook his head and started to walk away, before feeling the woman’s hand wrap around his wrist holding him back.

 

“Ma’am please release my- release my arm. I nee-need to get back to work.” Lucian stuttered out trying not to panic as the memories flood back into his brain. The last thing he needs is for a ton of people to see him have a panic attack and his boss as well. The lady just tightened her grip when he tried to break free, smirking when he let out a shaky breath. “Okay, ma’am. Maybe just name the dog Noroc. It means luck in Romanian. Now, will you please le-let me go?” Lucian pleads. The lady lets go and walks out of the store, meanwhile one of Lucian’s coworkers walks over to check if he’s ok.

 

“I’m fine… or at least I should be soon. Will you cover for me while I take a quick walk?” The coworker looks at him solemnly.

 

“Sorry bud, but the best I can do is let you walk outside for about a minute. If I let you do any more than that, we both know that Timber would probably fire both of us” Arrow, Lucian’s coworker, remarked. Lucian nodded and walked out the door to get some air. It was hot and very dry air but it was better than being in the building with the feeling that the walls were closing in on him. The panic had built into a panic attack and while away from the situation, the panic attack ensued and there was nothing Lucian could do about it except try to stay grounded.

 

 _In. Wait. Out. Wait. In. Wait. Out. Wait._ Lucian repeated to himself steadying his breathing enough to get back to work before Timber realized he was outside. Lucian was never really fond of Timber, but who did like there boss?

 

That was practically how his whole day went, and without the usual coffee, he was struggling. He kept in mind that he got to see his best friend later that night though which kept him going and Lucian was able to tough it out until he got off at 7:30. He immediately rushed over to Andrew’s place, to pick him up so they could talk about whatever the heck happened the previous night.

 

It took him about 10 minutes of running but he finally made it to the dark grey house filled with giggling and joyful screaming that belong to the Kelly family. Lucian went up to knock on the dark brown door, before stopping abruptly when the door swung open and revealed Andrew’s face in complete and utter fear and shock. He looked just as beaten up as he did when he returned to Lucian last night. Andrew locked eyes with Lucian before walking right past him on the way to Lucian’s house. Lucian followed close behind the shorter boy, wondering what had happened.

 

Once they were inside Lucian’s cozy little house, both boys were softly attacked by Virgil who mewed softly when he noticed Andrew came home with Lucian this time. Andrew laughed a little at the light nudging but still knew he and Lucian had to talk eventually about what had happened twice in a row now. Andrew frowns at the mere thought of mentally having to re-live such things.

 

“So, I’m guessing you want to know what happened last night? As well as tonight?” Andrew questioned cautiously when the finally got Virgil off of them. Lucian looks kind of solemnly at Andrew but sits down on his bed and motions for Andrew to sit next to him.

 

“Pal, look. When we met two months ago, I was in a spot that yes. I would have wanted to know what happened. But where I stand today, seeing how hurt you are again and knowing what that hurt can do sometimes, I won’t ma-” Lucian was suddenly interrupted by knocking at his door. Virgil raced for the door, looking impatiently at Lucian when he approached the door.

 

Lucian pulls Virgil back to open the door, only to find a figure he didn’t know. Well, maybe he did but he couldn’t tell because of the large hoodie covering the figure’s entire form. Lucian allows the stranger to enter, as Virgil would be skeptical of anyone he thought wasn’t trustworthy. The figure steps inside before flipping up the hood to show that it was none other than Sebastian themself.

 

“What? No ‘hello’? No ‘hey pal’? No ‘why the heck are you outside my house at 11:30 pm in the rain’?” Lucian smirked and wrapped an arm around Sebastian. His friend hadn’t been to school the last few days. “Well, if you were wondering, it was because I’d like to chat about a few things…”

 

Lucian wasn’t exactly sure what they meant by that, but Andrew walked out of Lucian’s bedroom to investigate as soon as he heard it wasn’t who had done all that… ‘damage’ to him. The friends looked back at the smaller boy and Seb looked back at Lucian with a weird look that was almost questioning but knowing at the same time. Lucian shook his head at that.

 

“Sorry, Sebby, but Andrew and I have a few things _we_ needed to chat about tonight…” Sebastian gives Lucian a look and Andrew walks up behind Lucian, resting his hands on Lucian’s shoulder.

 

“Luca, if you and Seb need to talk we can talk later… once he’s gone” Lucian nods and rests a hand on Andrew’s, leading him back to the bedroom so he can occupy Virgil.

 

“Luca? Really? Who calls you ‘Luca’?” Sebastian finally said once they were settled. Lucian shrugs just shrugs at that.

 

“He needed something shorter to call me” Lucian shrugs again “Anyway, Seb. Why _are_ you here at 11:30? While it’s raining?” Seb looked around as if they expected someone to be around them, listening to what they were saying.

 

“It’s about Andrew, Lucian. What’s with you spending so much time with him? Are you two together, finally?” Sebastian sat up with slight excitement. The comment confused Lucian though. _Finally? What do they mean, finally?_ The thoughts were racing through Lucian’s mind faster than he could process any of them.

 

“Finally? What do you mean by ‘finally’? I don’t like Andrew in that way. We’re friends, Seb. F. R. I. E. N. D. S. Friends. We aren’t dating. We won’t date. We are strictly friends and both of us are fine with that.” Sebastian caught Lucian’s spastic rambling and smirked, giving him a look that practically read _‘Oh, really. Are you sure about that?’_ The look earned a glare but the conversation was still up in the air.

 

“Look, Lucian, all I’m saying is you two definitely have a thing for each other whether you know it and/or are going to admit it yet or not. Something’s there bud. Something stronger than friendship. But I have to go, got work in the morning. Just at least think about what I said _Luca_ and don’t do anything crazy tonight” Sebastian leaves with a wink. Lucian feels his whole face heat up.

 

Lucian finally made it back to his room, once he had taken care of the small blush he had going on. Andrew and Virgil were cuddling and Andrew was examining Virgil’s fairly large paws. Lucian almost felt bad for interrupting the adorable cuddle party they had going on but the had topics they needed to talk about.

 

“Sorry to break up the little cuddle feast” Lucian signed while sitting on the bed, making Andrew aware of his presence. “So, where were we?” Andrew shrugs and gives Lucian a look full of melancholy. “Come on bud, we have to talk about what I was trying to say… whatever happened to be” Andrew let out a light chuckle, causing Lucian to smile. “Oh, right. We were talking about why I won’t make you talk about it if it hurts too much. Trust me, Andrew. I know talking about it brings back _horrible_ memories that you’d rather forget, but in most cases talking helps. I’m not going to make you tell me, just know that I’m here if you ever need someone to talk to. Or just a place to stay if you don’t feel safe. I’m here, okay?” Andrew nodded and wiped a tear from Lucian’s eye. Lucian wrapped Andrew in a tight embrace where they sat for a few minutes.

 

“Maybe one day I’ll tell you but today just doesn’t feel like a good idea, okay Luca?” Andrew says pulling back from the hug. Lucian’s eyes were red and puffy from crying. He gave a shaky breath and nodded. Lucian cared too much about Andrew to see him go through this. Of course, it was only as a friend. Sebastian has no idea what he’s talking about, why would Lucian have a crush on Andrew? He’s like a brother to him. Lucian does have to admit that Andrew does have a great personality and cares about people a lot, that doesn’t mean he has a crush though. It’s not like every time he walks into a room he looks for Andrew. Or that every time he cries or jolts up from a nightmare that he wants Andrew to just hold him and tell him he’ll be okay. He doesn’t do that… okay maybe he does but that still doesn’t mean that he likes Andrew like that.

 

Virgil, who had gotten down to go lap up water, had rejoined the two boys. Virgil rubbed up against Lucian’s face in an attempt to cheer him up and wipe away his tears. Lucian, in turn, pulls Andrew and Virgil into an extremely tight hug. The cougar licked Lucian’s face and then Andrew’s. The boys laughed lightly and Lucian let everyone go.

 

“So, you ready to shoot that stupid arrow?” Lucian just nods. He had been trying his best to forget that. It was something weird though, he supposed. Legend has it that when you shoot the arrow, it works for some but not others. He was scared of the outcome. What if he ended up killing someone? Just so he could live his own stupid worthless life? He knew for a fact he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he did that.

 

“I guess. I mean, I’m not too sure about the thought of killing someone though… it’s not the best thought. How about you? You’re going to be 18 in what? Like 5 months? What are your thoughts on the matter?” Lucian asked, trying to get the attention away from himself. Andrew kind of shrugs. He’s not actually too sure about his thoughts quite yet. Of course, he thought it was stupid but he wasn’t sure what his exact thoughts were.

 

“I don’t know honestly. I guess I haven’t put too much thought into it. My being deaf kind of makes it to where nobody really thinks I should do it nor do most people ask me about it or talk to me in the first place but I still have to do it just like everyone else with disabilities. Well, I’m kind of tired. Can I stay here tonight? I really don’t want to go home kind of like last night with everything that happened…” Andrew asks giving Lucian a look. More specifically _the_ look. We all know that look. That look where someone’s eyes just get all big, they don’t break eye contact, and in their eyes, it’s like you can see the galaxy. You can’t look away. It’s that look described by most as the ‘puppy dog eye’ look. Lucian couldn’t not agree. He just sighs and nods, nuzzling into Andrew and his cougar who was nestled between the two boys.

 

Lucian knew tomorrow he didn’t have work but he still set his alarm so he could keep up his schedule for the summer. Andrew groaned as his friend untangled from the snuggle pile they had going on. Andrew got up and threw on a hoodie from Lucian’s closet and lay back down, now that he was out of his normal clothing. Lucian turned back around to find Andrew in his hoodie that was _way_ too big for his body, his light blush growing by the second.

 

“Whatcha… uh… whatcha doing there in my hoodie bud?” Lucian signed, chuckling a little at the end. Andrew startled up, worrying that he shouldn’t have taken the hoodie.

 

“Sorry, is it okay if I wear the hoodie for the night? I just can’t wear my blood and tear covered clothes to sleep… not tonight.” Andrew signed out spastically, so spastically that Lucian almost missed what he said. Lucian calmly walks over to Andrew and puts a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

 

“You’re okay, Andrew. I just wasn’t expecting you to be wearing my hoodie. It looks good on you though.” Lucian stopped himself there, not wanting to say something he’d regret. What he thought he might regret, he knew made no sense. Especially if he was trying to prove to himself that he didn’t have a crush on the smaller boy. Andrew exhaled deeply, letting go of a breath he had been holding when he thought he was going to be hit again.

 

Lucian went over and snuggled up under the sheets next to Andrew, brushing Andrew’s long fringe out of his eyes before pulling him up close to him. It was nice to be so close to someone because Lucian usually didn’t get close to people for fear of something like what happened with Simon happening again.

 

Lucian knew he could trust Andrew not to be like that though, so he just went along with the glorious feeling of physical contact. Andrew was asleep very fast on top of Lucian’s chest as opposed to Lucian who had another nearly restless night.

 

By time Lucian had slept 3 hours, it seemed to have given up on sleeping. Lucian laid awake for a good 30 minutes before Andrew woke and left to use the bathroom, while Lucian went off to feed Virgil, brew coffee and make some breakfast for Andrew and him. What a lovely way to start of this day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone is enjoying this. Sorry it's been a while but I've had some serious writers block lately.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter from a real book I'm writing so feel free to give me feedback on it :)


End file.
